


exterior

by pgsaihara



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this was mostly just catharsis LOL, tordedd is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgsaihara/pseuds/pgsaihara
Summary: As far as Tom and Matt and the rest of the world were concerned, there was nothing about Tord that could inspire anything warm and fuzzy in anyone. He was about as welcoming as a brick wall, and about as cuddly as roadkill. All he seemed to care about was his weird anime and his lame edgy music.Edd, however, knew sides of Tord that no one else had bothered to look for.





	exterior

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is just shameless projection onto tord because   
> 1\. i sing to my cat   
> 2\. a lot of people think i'm cold/i don't feel or whatever because im super flat irl a lot because :] brain stuff but im not and it makes me sad ok
> 
> anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyy hope yall enjoy at least

As far as Tom and Matt and the rest of the world were concerned, there was nothing about Tord that could inspire anything warm and fuzzy in anyone. He was about as welcoming as a brick wall, and about as cuddly as roadkill. All he seemed to care about was his weird anime and his lame edgy music. 

Edd, however, knew sides of Tord that no one else had bothered to look for.

Whenever Tord stayed over, Edd would be the first one to go to bed.

There was no question about it, Tord was just one of those people who loved the quiet and solitude of the night. While Edd had known for a while that Tord didn't like being alone as much as he let on, he couldn't really manage to keep up with that sort of unhealthy sleep schedule, and Tord never pressured him to. He seemed to be content with this arrangement, sitting on the couch with Ringo curled up beside him.

Tord was still sitting on the couch, the droning sound of some sort of alien documentary playing quietly from the television. From the crunching sounds, he could tell that Tord was still working on the chips they had been sharing an hour earlier. 

As Edd went to open the fridge, he froze. He heard Tord's voice, quiet, but audible from the living room.

"Isn't this so stupid? They're just pulling stuff out of their ass to prove their theories. I'm not saying I don't believe, I just… Well, you get it."

Who was he… talking to?

Edd peeked around the corner to see Tord sitting spread out on the couch with Ringo lying above him on the back cushions. She had one paw dangling down to lazily bat at the bag of family size chips that Tord had lying haphazardly on his hip.

Ringo…?

As he watched in silent surprise, Tord reached a hand up to gently rub under the cat's chin. She lifted her head, leaning into his touch with a content, sleepy look on her fuzzy little face. 

"You're a great listener, Ringo… I know you are just a cat, but you're a very good friend." 

Something in Edd's chest fluttered. Tord's voice was soft and gentle, in a way that he had never heard before; there was such a tone of caring that just didn't seem like he'd even be capable of. 

A few months later, Edd caught something even more shocking. 

As he stood in the kitchen sipping from a big bottle of Coke, he heard a soft tune being carried from the living room to the kitchen. 

It was Tord's voice again, and he already knew before he looked who he was singing to. 

"Starry cat… Up above…" Soft words drifted from the Norwegian sitting on the couch as he idly stroked the back of the half-asleep cat lying on his belly. 

He was… singing to Ringo?

Something about that just made Edd's heart feel like a hot air balloon. It was so unexpected from Tord, but so… tender. Very different from the Tord that Edd had known so often, the one who fought with everyone and sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face whenever someone said something that touched a nerve (which happened far too often, though Tord would never admit that he was so easily irritated), the Tord who would hit Tom with a folding lawn chair for a dollar. 

The feeling only made him feel even more for Tord.

Over the next few months, Edd would go downstairs for a drink more often, and he'd always catch something that made his heart swell; Tord talking to Ringo about his day, or Tord singing or humming a soft song to the cat. 

When the little tabby cat's birthday rolled around, Tord was the only one other than Edd who remembered; he bought her a little bow collar that she wore with pride for about a week before she pulled it off. 

A couple of times, Edd considered telling Tord that he had heard him singing to Ringo, or commenting on how sweet it was that he cared about his cat as much as he did, but he decided that it would be best if he didn't; he didn't want to embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable, so he kept it to himself. 

A few other things about Tord always made Edd think of him just a little fonder.

The way that Tord's eyes lit up whenever he showed Edd something that reminded him of him, or whenever they would go out and do something and he would genuinely laugh. Sometimes it was just the way that he went out of his way to tell Edd how proud he was of him and his progress with his art. 

But, every time that someone would call Tord cold or unfeeling, he would get annoyed; he would get frustrated with them, because they just never saw the side of him that Edd had seen.


End file.
